Etre ou ne pas être un monstre
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI. De quelle manière Remus Lupin se voit-il durant le troisième, le cinquième et le septième volet de la saga de JKR. Mention de RL/NT


**Etre ou ne pas être…un monstre**

_Ou, comment se voit Remus durant le troisième, le cinquième et le septième livre de la saga de JKR._

_Note de l'auteur :__Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "monstre"._

Harry rouvre les yeux après que j'ai fait partir le détraqueur. Ile me regarde l'air perdu, demande qui a crié. Il a l'air affolé, perdu. Il ressemble à James et à Lily, mais à lui-même aussi. Tellement différent de ses parents. Je suis donne du chocolat. Il ne le mange pas. Pas encore.

Je me lève pour sortir du compartiment, le revoir me fait mal, c'est trop dur. Pourtant je lui souris, il me répond et me dis merci.

Je suis Remus Lupin, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je suis tout sauf un monstre.

* * *

Je demande à Harry de s'asseoir et lui tend sa tasse de thé. Je veux juste lui parler, apprendre malgré tout à le connaître. Nous discutons, de tout de rien, et nous arrivons, malheur à moi, à parler de Sirius Black. Oui je veux l'oublier, le plus vite, mais c'est impossible.

Harry s'en va plus vite que prévus. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Ni ce qu'a fait Sirius, ni ce qu'il est. Ni que je n'aide pas les professeurs à l'attraper en leur disant qu'il est un animagus.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise en soupirant.

Je suis Remus Lupin, j'aide malgré moi un assassin à infiltrer Poudlard. Je suis un monstre.

* * *

Harry s'assoit sur les marches, tout tremblant, transpirant à grosse gouttes, mais ravi. Son premier patronus. J'en suis aussi chamboulé que lui. Je m'installe à ses côtés et lui donne du chocolat. Dans son regard, je vois qu'il est fier de lui. Je vois aussi le respect qu'il a pour moi. Je l'entends me dire merci à travers ses yeux, et je lui souris en retour. Dans ses yeux j'arrive à lire la confiance qu'il a pour moi.

Je suis Remus Lupin, je protège Harry Potter. Je suis tout sauf un monstre.

* * *

Je me réveille endolori de partout, la peur au ventre. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus et Sirius. Oh Mon dieu, Sirius. Lui qui est innocent! Il a protégé les enfants et je l'ai attaqué. Je me relève tant bien que mal. Il faut que j'aille voir s'ils vont bien, tous.

Je n'ose pas imaginer tout ce que ma transformation a engendré. J'apprends par la suite qu'elle a permit à Peter de fuir. Je ne peux que me sentir coupable.

Je suis Remus Lupin, un loup-garou incontrôlable. Je suis un monstre.

* * *

Je passe la soirée au quartier général. Sirius s'y sens seul. Harry est retourné à Poudlard. Nous discutons jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je raconte mes souvenirs, je parle d'Harry, de comment il est à Poudlard. Sirius écoute mes paroles comme si elles étaient les plus belles mélodies.

Nous rigolons des blagues d'un ancien temps et durant l'espace de quelques heures, Sirius oublie Azkaban, oublie cette maison, oublie Voldemort et avec moi, redeviens Patmol, le Maraudeur.

Je suis Remus Lupin, je suis Lunard un ami. Je suis tout sauf un monstre.

* * *

Je retiens Harry qui hurle entre mes bras. Moi aussi je regarde le voile, moi aussi j'ai mal. Moi aussi j'aimerais tuer tous ces salopards de mangemorts pour ensuite mourir. Harry s'agite, se débat, je comprends, je sais ce qu'il ressent, je sais qu'il veut aller voir Sirius, aller le chercher, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne peut pas. Ca le tuerait aussi.

Mais je sais surtout qu'Harry me déteste à cause de ça. Je sais qu'il m'en veut de le tenir de la sorte, qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'emprisonne.

Je suis Remus Lupin, je fais du mal à Harry, je vois mon ami mourir. Je suis un monstre.

* * *

- Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Remus John Lupin ici présent ?

Nymphadora, ma Nymphadora, me regarde les yeux brillants et le sourire ravageur.

- Oui.

Un simple mot qui pourtant retentit à mes oreilles comme le plus beau des carillons. Ca y est, nous y sommes. Je suis son mari, elle est ma femme. Je me penche vers elle et lui vole un baiser, son premier en tant que Mme Lupin. Elle se met à rire et tout le monde nous félicite.

Je suis Remus Lupin. Mari de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Je suis tout sauf un monstre.

* * *

Harry et moi nous faisons face dans la cuisine du Square Grimmault. Sa cuisine. Dans sa maison. C'est la première fois que nous nous battons de la sorte. Il me regarde les yeux pleins de haine et de reproche, mais aussi de déception. Je m'en vais sans me retourner. Je me fais honte.

Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je vois Tonks allongée en train de lire.

- Un problème chéri ?

- Non. Aucun.

Je lui souris et vais l'embrasser. Je suis un monstre.

* * *

Ce soir, _Potter Veille_ avec Lee Jordan, un de mes anciens élèves. A mon tour de parler. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu. J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'Harry m'entende quelque part. Peu importe où il se trouve.

Après avoir donné mon dernier conseil au fils de James, à savoir qu'il suive son instinct. Je me suis éloigné du micro et pour un des rares fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie fier. Fier d'être ce que je suis.

Je suis Remus Lupin, combattant pour le bien. Je suis tout sauf un monstre.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi le dos vouté, le regard vide. Tonks a le ventre de plus en plus gros. Mais ce soir je n'y pense pas, ou du moins je n'y pense plus. Ce que j'ai fais, bien que compréhensible, reste à mes yeux impardonnable. Je sais que c'est la guerre, que c'était lui ou moi, m'ai j'aurais préféré ne pas à faire ça, ne pas le tuer.

- Chéri ?

Je ne réponds pas, plonge sous la couette, me serre contre elle et respire son parfum enivrant.

Je suis Remus Lupin, tueur de mangemort. Je suis un monstre.

* * *

Là tout de suite, maintenant, Dolohov me fait face. Je suis blessé, épuisé, inquiet, mort de peur. Mais je continue le combat. Encore et toujours. Soudain, l'éclair vert que je redoute le plus, celui qui a touché James et Lily, celui qui a tué Sirius, rentre en contact avec ma poitrine. Ca ne fait pas mal, ça ne fait rien, je m'endors, c'est tout. Ma dernière pensée alla vers ma famille. Tonks, Harry et Teddy, mon fils, on cher fils.

Je suis Remus Lupin, je viens de mourir pour offrir à mon fils un monde meilleur. Je suis tout sauf un monstre.

_**FIN**_


End file.
